


Doctors Visit

by agentsandcanaries



Series: Leo & his family [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Medical Examination, Non-Sexual Age Play, Seizures, mama may, papa phil, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandcanaries/pseuds/agentsandcanaries
Summary: Leo needs his annual check up at the doctors, thankfully he has an amazing mommy and daddy to help him through.This fic contains Non-Sexual Age Play





	Doctors Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to create a series for these one shots focused around Little Leo and his parents. I hope you enjoy this second instalment!

Leo was nervous as he sat in the waiting room. Daddy and mommy were both with him which was helping somewhat but he was still anxious about being here. They were at the doctors for his annual check up; it was something Leo always struggled with as he didn't like having a doctor poke and prod at him and point out all the bad parts of him that didn't work properly. It always sent him into a little headspace too, thankfully they carried out the checkups on site and the doctor was very good, she was patient and kind and used to working with littles so that was at least some stress diverted. He heard his name called and Daddy gently shaked his arm to get his attention. Sighing softly, Leo stood up and moved over to the doctors room whilst holding daddy's hand. He checked that mommy was still following them before walking into the office.

"Hi Leo, come on in" the doctor greeted him "Hi Coulson, May"

Mommy and Daddy both nodded at the doctor in greeting before they sat down. Daddy let Leo sit on his lap for a moment and the boy pressed his face into Coulson’s chest, wanting a moment of comfort before they started so the doctor addressed her preliminary questions to Coulson and May instead.

"How's his health been? Any problems since last time?" The doctor asked them

"Its been okay. He did have a seizure, just the one but it was after a very stressful event. Thankfully it was treated quickly and he responded well to the emergency medication. He hasn't had another one since then” Phil explained to the doctor. Leo remembered that happening, he wasn't sure exactly what his big self had been doing, only that it was really scary and afterwards he felt all funny and had woken up in the med bay with daddy and Jemma beside him.

"Okay, has there been any changes to his medication?" The doctor asked

"Well they upped his anti seizure medication after that, but once he makes it to a year seizure free then he can move back to the dose he was on. There’s no changes otherwise to his long term meds" Melinda said, Leo just pulled a face at the thought of when he had to take his pills every morning and evening. He thought Big Leo was very silly for getting himself in such a mess. The doctor just smiled at him and made some notes before moving away from her desk to stand up. 

"Okay Leo, think we can get started?" She asked but Leo shook his head no.

"No?! Well then I'd be out of a job, and I'd have nobody to give these brave boy monkey stickers to" the doctor said, she was feigning dramatics but it did get his attention at least. 

"Okay" Leo sulked "But you promise I get a sticker for letting you poke me?" Leo said as he stood up and could hear mommy and daddy chuckling behind him.

"Yes I promise you can have a sticker. If you're a really good brave boy I might have an extra present for you too" the doctor said with a smile, gently guiding him towards the height gauge.

"Stand up on here for me nice and tall" she told him and watched as he did so before she moved the top gauge to measure his height then looked at the scale and noted down his weight.

"Good boy, well done" the doctor said, the sentiment echoed by the two others across the room.

"Okay, do you think you can sit in the big chair for me?" The doctor asked and Leo did so, taking a seat he waved and smiled over at mommy and daddy who were watching him as the doctor gathered her tools, wanting them to be proud. They both smiled at him proudly and waved back.

"Right then Leo, I'm going to take your blood pressure first" she said, slipping the cuff around his arm and tightening it. It got too tight for his liking and he cringed slightly but mommy and daddy were gently encouring him and it was soon over. She then gently took his bad hand and looked over it, doing a couple of strength tests. He ended up crying when he struggled a lot with one and it caused some pain in his hand. Thankfully, that was the final test and mommy appeared at his side with a tissue, wiping his face before kissing his forehead.

"You're doing so well, I'm proud of you" she reassured him.

"Even though I'm broken?" He asked and the small voice broke Melinda's heart. The doctor gave them a minute and Phil walked up too, holding his other hand.

"Leo, mommy and daddy love you very much and we always will. You're not broken, some parts of you are just a little poorly and that's okay, that doesn't make us love you any less. We just want to keep you safe and happy" Mommy said

"Yeah, we love you no matter what bud. I know it's not easy being poorly but it doesn't make you broken. You're still our boy" Daddy told him and Leo gave a watery smile, gently nuzzling his head into daddy's side as he stood next to the chair. Then daddy hugged him close for a moment before letting go and mommy wiped his face with a tissue, encouraging him to blow his nose before the doctor walked back over.

"Okay, Leo? I just need to check that your heart is healthy and working properly so I'll need you to move up onto the table for me" The doctor explained.

Mommy held his hand and helped him up from the chair, leading him to the table and helping him get as comfy as possible, stroking his hair gently to calm him as they waited for the doctor to return.

"I love you" May whispered to him softly before she started to move away.

"Mama" he called out, trying to hold onto her hand, not wanting her to leave yet.

"Your mommy can stay here and sit next to the table if you'd like" the doctor offered when she walked back over to which Leo nodded. The woman pulled up a chair closer for May and she sat down before looking back at daddy, they exchanged a look that said they both just wanted Leo to be okay. The doctor then put on her stethescope.

"Okay then Leo, I'm going to put this on your chest and listen to your heart. Just a warning that it might feel a little cold" the doctor told him, she gently lifted the hem of his shirt so that the cool metal could slip under it and Leo squirmed at the feeling. Mommy gently patted his arm and whispered soothing phrases.

"Okay, let's wait a minute for you to get your squirms out" the doctor said with a gentle smile, keeping the cool metal resting just against his chest so the boy could acclimitise himself but not attempting to take any readings just yet. He squirmed a little more before calming down.

"Okay? Am I good to go?" The doctor asked and he nodded, smiling weakly when mommy praised him "Right then, nice and still for me Leo"

She took the reading and noted down the results, seeming fairly happy with it.

"Good boy, you did well. Now I just need you to turn over and lie on your front so I can rest this on your back and listen to your breathing" she explained. Leo didn't really like lying on his front, it made his tummy feel sore and his neck feel strange, but mommy gently helped him turn and kept hold of his hand. The cold metal feeling was the same on his back though the doctor was asking him to breathe deeply and take measured breaths this time so that she could check his lungs. 

Soon he was allowed to lie on his back again, though his joy at this was short lived as he realised the next part was the worst. May gently patted his shoulder and it took Leo a moment to realise something: she was tapping out their code for if he needed a moment's break. He shook his head no, wanting to be brave and mommy gently squeezed his good hand. 

"Okay Leo, I know this isn't a very nice bit for you but I need to take a scan of your body and then you need a little shot of medicine"

Mommy had to move her chair back over to daddy, though not before giving him plenty of reassurance and sitting with him for as long as possible before the scan needed setting up. He had to go into another room where there was a nurse waiting as well as the doctor and he was scared, though the nurse came over to him.

"Hi Leo. You've had a scan like this before yeah?" She asked and Leo nodded.

"Doesn't make it less scary" he said and the nurse gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know, but it'll be over before you know it and you'll be back with your mommy and daddy" she reassured him. The doctor was setting up the machine and the nurse first handed him a gown to change into. He did so behind the screen before coming back, the material of these was always uncomfortable though he kept reminding himself that it would be over soon and he could go back to his normal clothes. The nurse led him up onto the bed and he lay down, letting her put the headphones on his ears and the frame that would keep his head in place. He managed to stay still for the full scan and the nurse praised him before they went back into the other room

Leo ran back over to mommy and daddy soon as he could, whimpering a tiny bit at the pain in his head from moving too fast but he was glad when daddy let him sit on his lap again. 

“Ah Leo, you really shouldn’t be running right after a scan” the nurse told him and watched as he curled up against Phil, who was comforting him. Melinda turned her attention back to the doctor as the nurse left the room again after handing over the data from the scan. Phil encouraged Leo to thank her for looking after him so he smiled briefly at her and she smiled back, giving him a small wave goodbye before she went back to the other room.

“The scan results show a small change but that’s consistent with the fact he had a seizure so that’s nothing to be concerned about. You can still see the previous damage here, there’s been no change to that” The doctor pointed it out as Leo continued to hide in Phil’s arms. Melinda listened to the doctor carefully, she didn’t like to think back to those days when Leo was desperately ill and had to go through such a long recovery to slowly relearn so many things that had been taken from him. When she looked at him now, she was just so glad that he had come through it and that he was still alive and with them.

“So overall, scans are fine. I’ll just pass on a note for his general doctors to keep a close eye on his seizure management” the doctor was typing up all of the results and the data from the scan. Leo seemed a little calmer now as he rested against Phil's chest, sucking his thumb breifly.

"Home time now?" He asked daddy around his thumb, looking up at him.

"Not quite yet kiddo, just one more thing and then we can go" Phil told him, after looking up at the doctor for confirmation.

"Just one shot of some special medicine to keep you healthy and then you can go Leo. You've done so well today" the doctor told him. Leo hid his face again, lightly crying into Phil's chest as the man comforted him.

"Hey, you can even stay right there with daddy if you want. I only need to reach your arm" the doctor said as she and Melinda tried to work out a good way of doing this.

After a moment, Leo just stuck his arm out and mumbled still on Phil’s chest "I just wanna go home"

"Thank you for being a brave boy Leo, I really appreciate it" the doctor told him and gently took his arm, rolling up the sleeve as they realised he still had his hospital gown on from the scan. Melinda quietly snuck off to get his clothes from the other room whilst the doctor cleaned an area on his arm with antiseptic before injecting the syringe into his arm.

"There we go, well done brave boy. You've done amazing today. I'm sure your mommy and daddy are really proud of you" the doctor said, to which Phil agreed. Melinda was just walking back with Leo's other clothes when the boy was receiving his "Well done" sticker. He put it on the hospital gown despite Phil's slight concern but the doctor smiled and handed Phil another one for Leo to keep later and then handed Leo a small monkey plushie that she had got for him.

"Thank you" Leo said, already besotted with his new toy. Melinda couldn't help but coo when he kissed it on the cheek, her family really had a way of melting her heart as she watched her son sat there with her love, still in a hospital gown but with a huge smile on his face.

"Say thank you to the doctor for looking after you, Leo" Phil said to him as they went to stand up. 

"Thanks" Leo said, though he didn't want to break his focus away from his new toy. They decided to simply change his clothes back at their room to make it easier and Melinda took his spare hand to guide him out as they left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your feedback plus any ideas of things you’d like to see come up in a future fic.


End file.
